


Warm Fuzzy Feelings

by IronStrangeLover (sherlockian4evr)



Series: Ironstrange Bingo [17]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Idiots in Love, IronStrange Bingo 2020, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wong is a Good Bro (Marvel), infinity stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/IronStrangeLover
Summary: Every time Tony and Stephen are in the same room, the Eye of Agamotto gets warm. What is it trying to tell Stephen?
Relationships: Stephen Strange & Wong, Tony Stark & Wong, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange Bingo [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487984
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96
Collections: Fun, IronStrange Bingo 2020





	Warm Fuzzy Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [Sherlock1110](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110).
> 
> I'm taking fic requests. If you have something you would like me to write, drop me a note at sherlockian4evr@gmail.com.

Every time Stephen got near Tony, the Eye of Agamotto warmed against his chest. It did so whether visible or not. The sorcerer grew quite worried about the phenomenon. He was sure it was a portent of something dire, as if the time stone was trying to tell him something. He wasn’t sure why, but the thought of something happening to Tony was very disturbing. For that reason, he dove headlong into research as to what the warning could possibly mean. He was so intent in his project, that he didn’t notice the days passing – days without seeing Tony.

Stark, not having heard from Stephen in far too long, was growing worried. Traditionally, such a long absence meant Strange had gone on a mission, but Stephen hadn't mentioned anything requiring his expertise. Tony bit his lip. What if the sanctum had been attacked? What if Stephen and Wong had been injured… or worse?

Suiting up, Tony flew to the sanctum as fast as he could. He landed outside with a bone-jarring thunk. The suit retracted into its nano-casing as he strode up to the door. Before he could knock, Wong opened it.

“Stark,” Wong said by way of greeting.

Tony stepped inside. “What’s wrong? What's happened to Stephen?”

“Why would anything be wrong?” the stoic asked.

Tony started pacing and gesticulating wildly. “Because I haven't seen or heard from him in days. He’s hurt isn’t he?”

Wong sighed. “No. He’s holed up in the library, researching something. He won’t tell me what.”

“Resear- He’ll tell me,” Stark said determined, then started walking towards the library, one of the few rooms he was familiar with in the sanctum. When he charged in, Stephen looked up, startled.

“Tony, what are you doing here?” he asked, the Eye of Agamotto heating up and capturing his attention. He wasn’t aware of his hand going to the artifact and closing around it. Of course, Stark noticed.

“I was worried. You disappeared without warning. That’s not like you.” He looked at the Eye pointedly. “What’s going on with that?” By that time, Wong had joined them.

The stoic's eyes went to the artifact. “So that's what you have been obsessed with.” He gave his fellow sorcerer a stern look. “Why didn’t you say something?”

Strange looked sheepish. “I don’t have anything concrete. I was hoping it was nothing.”

“Tell me,” Wong insisted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Stephen sighed. “Every time Tony and I are in close proximity, the Eye grows warm. I think it’s a warning.”

The stoic almost, almost smiled. “It is a warning.” He looked from Strange to Stark. “For both of you.” Time stretched out without him speaking another word.

“Well?” Tony and Stephen said together.

“It’s a warning that you are falling in love with one another, you idiots.” Wong threw up his hands, turned, and left the two stunned men alone in the library.

“Is it true?” Tony asked, barely daring to hope. He’d long since known he had feelings for Stephen. Hell, he hadn’t had a one night stand since meeting the infuriating, wonderful man.

“I-” Strange looked down and away as he examined his feelings. He had panicked when he had thought the Eye was warning him that Tony was in danger. He missed being with him every moment they were parted. He looked up at Tony through his lashes. “I think so. No, I know so.”

“Me too.” It felt so good to say it. Stark moved closer to Stephen. He felt oddly hesitant. Maybe it was because it meant more than it had with anyone previously. “May I kiss you?”

Strange grinned. “Is this how you woo all your lovers?”

Tony looked hurt. “No. Just you.”

Stephen realized he had misstepped. He stood and closed the remaining distance between them. “I’m sorry. I would very much like it if you kissed me.”

At those words, Stark leaned in and pressed his lips to Stephen's. Strange's lips parted, granting Tony access. There was a gentle, but heated exploration that left them wanting more.

The time stone glowed bright within the Eye if Agamotto, causing it to warm between the two men. The warmth grew, engulfing them, and made them tingle all over.

In a shaky, but heated voice, Stephen asked, “Shall we take this to my room?”

Tony grinned. “Definitely. Lets.”

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://sherlockian4evrsblog.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.
> 
> Find out how my muse is doing at [My Other Tumblr](http://writingformymuse.tumblr.com).


End file.
